Fran
General Statistics *'Powers:' *'Likes:' *'Dislikes:' Background Fran is a viera, long-lived and more attuned to nature and magic than humes (humans). The second of three sisters, she was born to the secluded Eruyt Village within the Wood to which her people are so closely tied. For most viera, it is only natural never to leave the Wood, to spend the centuries of their lives together with the Wood, spurning all outside things. But for Fran, this way of life grew stifling, especially with her elder sister being the leader of the village, in charge of upholding its laws. Eventually she made the decision to leave the village, becoming something of a trailblazer for viera to follow later. She spent long years travelling the world of humes on her own. Already well-versed in ancient myth, she completed her lore with first-hand knowledge of the places and peoples and ways of Ivalice. Forty-some years passed before she met Balthier, a young Archadian sky-pirate who nevertheless held a maturity beyond his years. They became partners-in-crime, coming to know each other's rhythms and trust each other more closely than would ever be expected of a hume and a viera. For the first six years of their partnership, they kept out of the stormy politics of the age, away from the war that devastated Dalmasca and Nabradia, and generally out of all knowledge besides urban legend. Their path lay in treasure-seeking, not in determining world events. Yet, despite each being perfectly capable on their own, they would never think to abandon the other, so when Balthier was drawn into the quest of Princess Ashe of Dalmasca, Fran followed without question. When their path required them to seek aid from Fran's older sister Jote, Fran took the initiative to lead them to her village in spite of her decision never to return. Her support was not for Ashe's quest for nethicite, the power stones granted by the gods, but for Balthier, for whom she knew the journey had become personal. A quest for nethicite had driven his father Cid to madness, and so this quest seemed to lead inevitably to him, and to a resolution from which he'd been running. They kept on with Ashe, the quest leading them to places they'd never visited in all their travels, places only spoken of in myth. Giruvegan, the City of the Gods; the Pharos, resting place of the Sun Cryst, source of all nethicite. They found there their confrontation with Balthier's father, which led rather to disaster, and Cid's death. All that remained was a final battle with Vayne-- Emperor of Archadia and Cid's partner in a bid to sever the control of the gods and leave the Archadian Empire in supreme power. Together with Ashe, the others, and Vayne's brother Larsa, they defeated him, effectively putting an end to the war as Larsa took power. However, Vayne's sky fortress Bahamut had been severely damaged in the battle and loomed over Dalmasca, threatening to destroy the city. Balthier and Fran remained behind to restore power to its engines and steer its course away from Dalmasca. Afterwards, naught was heard from them to either confirm or deny their deaths. Which was just how they liked it, restoring an air of mystery to their names. Although without their ship, they were still perfectly able to go on with their adventuring. When that led to Balthier entering a strange mansion and never returning, it meant that inevitably Fran would follow, to save his hide. Betrayed! Information Statistics Speed: 5 Might: 4 Sanity: 3 Knowledge: 3 Relationships Coming... later. Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy